lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Help/Optimizing Performance
Are you ever in Middle-earth and find that your FPS is falling down to near zero? Or are you busy fighting the Hill-troll Chieftain, only to watch helplessly as a lagspike of death comes upon you, resulting in your death? Well, with a few tweaks, you can help increase the FPS you're getting in this mod, and this will probably help you survive. What FPS do I need? In general, any FPS of 30 or higher will be sufficient to fully enjoy this Mod, although if your PC will do 50+ FPS, that's even better. Any FPS of 30 or lower could result in you dying excessively often, especially in PvP. Know where the lag is coming from Sometimes, when the game lags badly, the problem is not your FPS at all. If you're playing on a multiplayer server, the source of the lag could be due to the server being overloaded. Signs of this include blocks not breaking properly, and NPCs taking damage seconds after your hit them. In that case, try reconnecting when the server is less busy, and avoid riding horses when the server is busy. Horses force the server to generate chunks faster than normal, which can cause lots of lag for everyone. If your server is laggy If you own your own server and players are constantly complaining about the lag, there are a few things that you can do in order to reduce server lag: *Tell players to not ride fast mounts (horses, rhinos, etc.), raise too many animals in the same place or travel with too many hired units. This doesn't solve your problem, but it can at least help other players get better FPS while you're working on one of the solutions that follow. *Avoid running MCPC+ and Bukkit plugins. This Mod doesn't always work properly with MCPC+, and using excessive Bukkit plugins can really slow your server down. *Run your server on a "headless" (without Graphical User Interface) operating system, such as Linux or *BSD, instead of Windows or OSX. These systems will use fewer resources and be much more customizable, helping your server run faster. *Allocate more RAM to your server. *Run your world from a Solid State Drive instead of a spinning one. *Avoid hosting your server on a laptop, because they are slower and have poorer cooling than desktop or server machines. *Do not use your server for anything other than hosting Lord of the Rings. Using the same computer to host LotR and to watch a YouTube video will make for block lag and unhappy players. *Connect your server to the internet via Ethernet if possible, because WiFi can get overloaded if there are too many people online. Make sure that it's "fast" Ethernet though, because regular Ethernet only has a speed of 10 MB/s. *If you are hosting your server at home, consider getting fiber-optic cable, because it usually has a higher upload speed than DSL or ADSL. With DSL, you'll have a hard time getting an upload speed that exceeds 3 MB/s (even though your download speed may be 10 times higher), and upload, not download, speed is very important for any server, including a Minecraft server. *Go for professional hosting, if you want to host a server for more that about 40 people. Also, rent a server that's a little bigger than you think you'll need; it will mean smoother gameplay. *Prefer dedicated hosting to cloud (virtualised) hosting. *Apply one of the solutions marked with an * that can help singleplayer run faster (see below) Increasing FPS in singleplayer *Install Fastcraft. Fastcraft is a small mod that greatly helps increase your framerate. Unlike Optifine (see below) it runs on Forge, and is completely compatible with pretty much all Forge mods (including this one). Mevans himself stated that Fastcraft can virtually double your FPS in places such as Fangorn and Lothlórien You can download it here. * *Make sure that you are using the latest version of the Mod. You will need the latest version of the Mod to enjoy the full-featured experience, and the later versions of the Mod are typically more performance-optimized than the older versions. * *Allocate more RAM to Minecraft. See the guide for fixing RAM crashes. Don't exceed 75% of your PC's available RAM, otherwise, you risk crashing it.* *Allocate more RAM to Java. See Bat's blog post regarding how to do this. *Stay out of biomes with many large trees, e.g. Fangorn, dense woodlands, Mirkwood, because they force Minecraft to generate more chunks, and if your PC can't handle it, you could turn Middle-earth into a slideshow, or crash Minecraft or -- possibly -- your computer. *Disable invasions and don't hire excessively large armies, as rendering a lot of NPC's is very performance intensive. Or, if you want to keep experiencing invasions, using the divide and conquer tactic will make invasions easier to defeat, as well as increasing your FPS. *Make sure your game is running 64-bit Java, if not, it'll not be able to use more than 2GB of RAM, and it won't use multiple cores very well. To ensure you are using 64-bit Java, put -d64 into the "JVM arguments" line. For this to work, you must also allocate 4G (or more) of RAM to the game and Java, see here for how to do that.* * Turn down your render distance. However, if you find yourself being forced to go below 8 chunks to get decent FPS, then you'll probably need to try some other method. * Set graphics from Fancy to Fast -- please don't use Fast graphics when taking Wiki screenshots, however. * Turn off smooth lighting and clouds -- again, please leave smooth lighting on when taking screenshots for the Wiki. * Set particles to minimal. * Make sure no other programs are running while Minecraft is. Video rendering programs, for example, can be CPU intensive, and even an Internet browser like Google Chrome idling in the background can eat up 1G of RAM.* * Looking at the sky has also been known to briefly increase FPS. However if you are deep underground, looking down toward the Void (please don't ask Melkor to be added, however) may also have the same effect. *Go to your task manager and set javaw.exe to High priority (NOT Realtime as that will crash your system). * *Put the .minecraft folder (or whatever directory you're using for Lord of the Rings) on a solid-state drive, so that the world and game itself can be loaded faster (you'll notice this especially when first starting the game). If you have enough RAM, put it on a RAM drive, which is even faster than either a SSD or hard drive. Make sure to back-up frequently, however, because a power outage could cause you to lose all your progress (and lead to unhappy players if you're hosting a server). * *Make sure that you're using RAM to run the game, and not your hard-drive or SSD. If Minecraft runs low on RAM, it will sometimes start using the hard drive/SSD as if it were RAM, making the program slow down by a lot. * *Turn off Aero in Windows Vista/7. * *Keep your computer cool. Make sure that there's no dust clogging fans and that the room your computer is in is kept cool. Temperatures over 80°C will cause the compute's CPU to throttle to avoid overheating, slowing the game down by a lot. It could also shorten the life of your processor. * *If you're playing on a higher-end laptop that has a graphics card, make sure that you're using the dedictated graphics card, and not your CPU's integrated graphics. If you don't know how to do this, see here. *Make sure your graphics card drivers are up-to-date. *Get a faster processor. * *Get a faster graphics card. *Get more RAM if, despite allocating most of the usable RAM your computer has, Minecraft is still using your hard-drive like RAM. * Category:Gameplay